


a new start

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, billie is penny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: A year after the final battle on Charmed Billie moves to LA to put everything behind her. Comment_fic fill.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2015, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	a new start

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_fic fill. To (hopefully) bring some joy to the recipients my challenge to myself is to fill one prompt each day from the same day five years ago. Today's prompt is: "Charmed/Big Bang Theory, Billy!Penny, she couldn't tell the boys who she really was" from May 3 2015

“Am I being selfish?” Billie asks on the phone. She’s been asking different versions of this in the past six months since the thought first occurred to her to move to LA and the response was always the same, no matter which sister she was talking to. It’s the same answer Phoebe is giving her now. 

“We’ve all been where you are now. Trying to navigate our lives and our calling. It’s part of being a witch.” 

Billie sighs. She knows, she does, and yet she can’t help feeling like she’s abandoning them all over again. 

“Finding what brings you true happiness in life will make you a better witch,” Phoebe says. “Trust me. Your way of doing it is a good deal less selfish than a lot of what we tried in our day.” 

“Thank you,” Billie says. Her guilt doesn’t entirely disappear but she knows a lot of those feelings are still echoes of the too recent turmoil of their shared lives. It’s been a year since her turning against the Charmed Ones and despite their love and forgiveness since the weight of it is still heavy on her heart. As is the death of her sister. 

“Enjoy your time there, Billie,” Phoebe says with warmth in her voice and it momentarily soothes Billie’s mind. 

She hangs up with a tentative smile on her lips. It’s just then she notices the two guys standing by the open door of her flat. 

“Oh, hi,” she says, her smile brightening at them. 

“Hi,” the guy wearing glasses says, immediately followed by the taller one’s matching:

“Hi.”

There’s a pause after that but the guys keeps standing there as if they were waiting for something and it makes Billie repeat her “Hi” as a question to prompt them to say something. 

“We don’t mean to interrupt,” the guy in glasses says, coming closer to her open door. “We live across the hall.”

“Oh that’s nice,” Billie says with relief, she was beginning to feel quite out of place in her empty apartment after the constant noise of the Halliwell Manor. But the guy seems to misunderstand and quickly says:

“No. We don’t live together. I mean… we live together, but in separate, heterosexual bedrooms.” 

Billie laughs, strangely charmed by the guy’s awkwardness. 

“Okay, well, I guess I’m your new neighbour.” She takes a few steps to stand with them in her open doorway and before she knows it, before she can truly think about why or consider all the reasons why this could be a catastrophic idea, she smiles at them and introduces herself as:

“Penny.”


End file.
